G'illian Blax'zthor (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Gillian Blythe | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Squirrel Girl, Iron Man (Tony Stark), Bethany Cabe | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed Skrull parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Unlimited, Washington Square Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Tarnax IV | Gender = Female | Height = (Variable) | Weight = (Variable) | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, furrowed chin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutant Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV | Creators = Ryan North; Derek Charm | First = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 37 | HistoryText = G'illian Blax'zthor was born with the mutant powers of changing her size at will in addition to the standard Skrull powers of shapeshifting. These additional powers and her distaste for war ostracized her from her peers. G'illian was eventually conscripted into the Skrull military and send to Earth during the Skrull's secret invasian. Once on Earth, she quickly defected posing as a lamppost in Central Park for months before transforming into a squirrel. While living as a squirrel, G'illian learned about Squirrel Girl. Inspired by Squirrel Girl, G'illian decided to try living as Gillian Blythe, an unremarkable human. Unfortunately, as an interstellar refugee, Gillian didn't have any of the documentation needed to be hired for a job or secure housing. Despondent, Gillian decided to try living as Squirrel Girl, but "died" in a battle with the Octobliterator shortly thereafter. This scheme led to her being discovered by the real Squirrel Girl and her friends. Thankfully, with the help of Iron Man, the "truth" about Squirrel Girl's death was cleared up and Gillian Blythe was given a new identity and a chance to lead a normal life with a job at Stark Unlimited. Squirrel Girl also introduced Gillian to Tara Tam to help her acclimate to life on Earth. G'illian was one of the many friends and allies of Squirrel Girl to come to her aid in battling Iron Ring's villain alliance in Central Park. | Powers = G'illian Blax'zthor is a Skrull with all the powers common to her species. Additionally, as a Mutant Skrull, G'illian has other powers including: * Enhanced Skrull Shape-Shifting and Size Alteration: Like other Skrulls, G'illian a shape-shifter, but in addition to changing her shape, she can also drastically increase or decrease her size at will with seemingly no limit. Although she cannot directly duplicate others powers like a Super-Skrull, G'illian is capable of mimicking some superhuman abilities with her shapeshifting like Squirrel Girl's leaping. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * G'illian Blax'zthor's origin is explored in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Non-Human) Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Alteration